Breaking Down
by LittleRock17
Summary: Desde el día de aquel suceso nada ha sido lo mismo. No puedo escribir igual, no puedo dirigir igual, ¡no puedo ser mala igual, por Dios! Solo porque no está ella... no está su voz, no está su esencia, no están sus ojos al despertar junto a mí... no están desde ese accidente, el cual me lleva a intentar cometer el acto más cobarde que jamás creí hacer. Sin ella me estoy rompiendo.


**Notas del autor**

**Este es mi tercer fanfic y mi segundo Jori :3 espero les guste y dejen reviews**

**BTW este es un trabajo que hice para mi clase de griego el cual adapte y cambie para que sea un Jori**

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada más que de esta historia, los personajes perteneces a Dan Schneider y a Nick**

**Disfruten**

* * *

**Breaking Down**

Era una noche lluviosa en la ciudad de Los Angeles. Más que lluvia era casi una tormenta la que se alzaba sobre el lugar causando que no muchos autos circulen las normalmente atestadas calles de la ciudad. Entre los pocos autos que estaban a pesar del mal clima estaba un Mustang GT color negro en el cual se encontraba una peculiar pareja discutiendo fuertemente.

-No, no y no. ¿No entiendes que aún no estoy lista?

-¡Pero, ¿por qué no?! En verdad no te entiendo.- dijo la chica que viajaba en el asiento del copiloto del auto.

-Aun no estoy preparada para esa responsabilidad.- respondió la chica al volante.

-¡Pero Jade! ¡Podrías pensarlo solo un momento! – replicó la cantante mientras golpeaba una de sus piernas con la palma de su mano.

-¡Ya Tori! ¡Ya tuve suficiente de esta discusión!- volteó su cabeza para ver a la medio latina.-Tener un hijo no es algo que tengo planeado para este momento de mi vida. Entiende que mi carrera y TÚ carrera están empezando, un bebé solo complicaría las cosas. – terminó de decir la gótica y volvió su vista a la carretera.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! Lo podríamos cuidar las dos juntas, y tenemos a los chicos para ayudarnos. – contestó la latina mientras visualizaba la imagen en su mente.

- ¡No! Además esos idiotas también tienen trabajo del cual encargarse. Y jamás dejaría a ninguno de ellos cuidar de nuestros hijos. – terminó de decir la pelinegra a la vez que posaba sus dedos en el puente de su nariz y suspiraba. – No te estoy diciendo que no quiero hijos contigo, solo… ¡No ahora! – volvió su vista al camino.

- ¡Vamos Jade! Quiero tener una mini tú corriendo por nuestro apartamento.

- ¡Que no, Vega! ¡A veces eres tan insoportable como Trina! – respondió la guionista a la otra chica.

- Jade, por favor. – dijo poniendo ojos de cachorro, los cuales la gótica ignoro – Podríamos usar un óvulo mío e implantarlo en ti. ¡Así sería hijo de las dos! – comentó su loca idea la morena muy emocionada.

- ¿Te das cuenta que eso fue algo retorcido? – dijo mirando raro a su novia – Aunque no es mala idea… - susurró eso último. - ¿¡Y POR QUÉ YO TENGO QUE EMBARAZARME!? – gritó al procesar lo que Tori dijo.

- Porque tú solo escribes, en cambio yo salgo a escena, tengo giras y las coreografías a veces son pesadas. Un embarazo retrasaría mi trabajo, el tuyo no. – explicó la latina como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿Qué yo solo escribo? ¿¡Que yo SOLO escribo!? ¡También dirijo, para tu información! ¡Y no solo es gritarle a la gente y decirles que hacer! ¡Deja de menos preciar mi trabajo, Vega! – replicó Jade muy enojada con su novia.

-¡No lo estoy menos preciando pero-! – Tori no terminó de hablar ya que un claxon la hizo voltear la cabeza a su derecha, encontrándose con una segadora luz proveniente de otro auto.- ¡Jade, cuidado!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya que el otro auto estaba impactando la puerta del lado del copiloto del auto negro, produciendo un gran sonido al choque de los metales. La fuerza con la que el otro auto embistió al Mustang donde las chicas estaban discutiendo provocó que este se voltee, quedando con el techo hacia el suelo, y finalmente dando otra media vuelta para quedar en la posición normal. El estruendo alertó a muchas personas que se encontraban en los alrededores, haciendo que varios de ellos llamaran a los paramédicos. Las ambulancias tardaron pocos minutos en arribar al lugar del accidente para encontrarse con un escenario poco prometedor. Uno de los autos tenía el frente destrozado mientras que el otro mostraba abolladuras en el techo y una más grande del lado del pasajero. Se apuraron a auxiliar a los accidentados, llegando primero al auto donde iban Jade y Tori para ver si había sobrevivientes.

-¡Son dos! ¡Chequen si aún tienen pulso! – ordenó uno de los paramédicos a sus compañeros.

- ¡Ambas tienen pulso aun, pero están muy débiles! – respondió el paramédico que previamente había abierto la maltrecha puerta del auto con las "pinzas de la vida". – La morena es la más herida. ¡Traigan la camilla!

- ¿Qué hay de la otra chica? – preguntó otro de los paramédicos.

- ¡Llévenla a la otra ambulancia! – ordenó el jefe mientras corría hacia el otro auto. - ¿Cómo está? – dijo viendo al otro conductor.

- Esta muerto, señor. – dijo un joven voluntario. – Al parecer se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol. – supuso al sentir el olor a cerveza combinado con el de la sangre.

- No hay nada que hacer por él… - dijo el jefe con la cabeza baja. – Busquen identificaciones para notificar a los familiares. – dijo a sus compañeros mientras se dirigía a la segunda ambulancia, la cual estaba a punto de irse. - ¿Qué saben de esta chica? – preguntó subiendo a la ambulancia y cerrando la puerta.

- Su nombre es Jade West, 20 años. Me parece que es la nueva directora y guionista de esa serie de horror que acaba de salir. – contestó con un brillo en los ojos el joven.

- Deja de fangirlear y dime como se encuentra. – ordenó molesto el jefe del joven.

- A, a… si… - dijo algo asustado - Presenta una contusión en la cabeza, un brazo y una pierna rotos, al igual que varias costillas. Esperamos que no hayan traspasado un pulmón ya que habría una hemorragia interna.

- Y qué hay de la chica que la acompañaba, ¿se sabe algo de ella?

- No he hablado con los de la otra ambulancia, así que no podría responderle, señor. – dijo algo nervioso el joven paramédico al no saber la información que le pidió su jefe.

- No te preocupes, lo sabremos al llegar al hospital.

- Sí, señor.

Y con eso acabaron esa pequeña charla hasta llegar al hospital donde ya se esperaba la llegada de las heridas. La primera ambulancia en llegar fue, por supuesto, la que traía a Tori en su interior. Al entrar a aquel edificio pintado de blanco se podía ver el ajetreo en la sala de emergencias mientras llevaban a la latina en la camilla directo a cirugía. Las heridas de ella eran mucho mayores que las de Jade. Tori tenía cuatro las costillas rotas, el brazo y pierna derecha rotos igualmente y un trozo del cristal de la ventana se le había incrustado en el costado, causando una severa hemorragia, que es por lo cual la metieron lo más rápido posible a la sala de operaciones.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, una de las alarmas en una habitación empieza a sonar. El electrocardiograma mostraba pulsaciones más elevadas de lo común en la paciente de aquella habitación, quien no era nada más y nada menos que Jade, la cual despertaba de su estado de inconciencia inducido por la morfina administrada a su delgado cuerpo. No pasaron ni 2 minutos para que el doctor encargado de verla llegase al cuarto, encontrándose con Jade abriendo lentamente los ojos.

- Relájese señorita West, calma. – dijo el hombre con la bata blanca.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó Jade con voz débil, aun no pudiendo abrir bien los ojos por la claridad de la habitación.

- Usted está en un hospital. Tuvo un accidente ayer en la noche.

- ¿Un acci- ¡Tori! ¿¡Cómo está Tori!? – preguntó la pelinegra casi saltando de la cama al recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior.

- Cálmese Srita. West déjeme explicarle. – dijo acercándose rápidamente a la camilla y sujetando a Jade por los hombros. – La situación de su amiga es delicada. Debido a la gravedad de sus heridas y a los golpes que sufrió en la cabeza la Srita. Vega ha caído en estado de coma… lo siento mucho.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Tori no puede estar en coma! – Jade trató levantarse de la cama, algo no muy bueno en su estado, cosa que el doctor quiso detener.

- ¡Enfermera, traiga un sedante! – gritó el doctor mientras trataba de mantener a Jade en la cama.

- ¡Quítese de encima, inútil! ¡Déjeme verla! ¡Esto es un error! – gritaba la guionista, forcejeando y no pudiendo creer las palabras del hombre.

- Inmovilícenla. – ordenó el medico a las enfermeras mientras él aplicaba el sedante directo a una arteria en el brazo.

- No… tiene que dejarme verla… - dijo ya menos alterada Jade, pues el medicamento ya estaba haciendo efecto.

- Lo siento Srita. pero es imposible en su estado. Ya hemos llamado a la familia de ambas y creo que usted podría tener una visita rápida antes que el sedante la duerma. Dejen pasar a su madre. – finalizó el doctor mirando a una de las enfermeras.

- ¡Jade! ¡Por Dios, es un milagro que estés bien! – dijo una mujer de cabello negro castaño y ojos de un azul muy profundo muy parecida a Jade, a excepción del cabello negro de la última, mientras se acercaba para abrazarla sin lastimarla.

- Mamá, no puede pasarle eso a Tori… no puede… - dijo finalmente sumiéndose en la inconciencia mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla.

* * *

Desde ese día pasaron varios meses, meses que se volvieron un infierno para Jade, quien no podía soportar el no tener a su amada a su lado. A pesar que Tori ya estaba totalmente recuperada de las heridas sufridas en el accidente automovilístico ocurrido tiempo atrás ella no había despertado del coma en el que ha estado desde entonces. Día tras día Jade iba a ver a su novia antes y después de estar en el set de grabación de su serie, quedándose algunas veces para tener platicas nocturnas con la latina, ya que había leído que los pacientes en coma escuchan lo que pasa a su alrededor. Le llevaba flores de vez en cuando, rosas, ya que ella amaba el olor de sus pétalos; y hasta ha desarrollado una clase de amistad con algunas de las enfermeras que se encargan de cuidar a la cantante.

Más mesen transcurrieron y Jade se hundió cada vez más en depresión. Comenzó a beber después de los primeros 6 meses después del suceso, tratando de apartar los malos pensamientos. Cosas como matar al tipo que ocasionó esto con sus tijeras más oxidadas, claro, si no fuera ya un cadáver. Continuaban sus visitas al hospital a ver a Tori. A veces se topaba a los señores Vega, a Trina o a alguno de sus amigos, pero normalmente solo era ella en la habitación. A Jade le molestaba que a los demás parecía no importarles Tori.

* * *

Un año. Un año había pasado de ese trágico día que dejó una cicatriz tan profunda que Jade no había hallado una forma de hacer que no duela tanto. Excepto por esta.

Jade había pensado bien en lo que haría. Algo rápido, sencillo. Ya tenía todo listo: una soga con un nudo bien hecho, una viga lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar su peso y hasta una pequeña nota. No había bebido en días, ya que necesitaba estar sobria para cuando llegase el momento y no hacer ninguna idiotez, o mejor dicho, otra idiotez. Estaba todo listo, en aquel departamento, ese hogar que compartió con su ángel, ese lugar que iba a ser el único testigo de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Solo que Jade no previno una cosa: que suene el teléfono. Uno. Dos, tres, cuatro timbres del aparato y dejó de sonar. Tratando de volver a su tarea Jade arrastró la silla en la que se subiría, cuando volvió sonar el teléfono. La gótica, de apariencia ahora demacrada, nada parecida a la Jade que alguna vez fue, solo se quedó observando el teléfono hasta que este volvió a detenerse. Una tercera llamada le hizo reaccionar y decidió contestar para darle a alguien el lujo de escuchar su voz antes de morir. Al levantar la bocina reconoce inmediatamente la voz, voz que ha oído muchas veces y que nunca le agradó del todo. Era Holly Vega, la madre de Tori.

- Jade, ¿Por qué no me contestas? ¡Acaba de pasar algo increíble!

- Holly, no tengo tiempo ahora, estoy en medio de algo y tengo que hacerlo ahora. – respondió con una voz que no parecía la suya.

- Vas a dejar lo que estás haciendo, ¡porque Tori despertó del coma! – casi gritó la mujer de la emoción de tener su hija de vuelta.

- ¿Q-qué? – preguntó totalmente incrédula, casi dejando caer el teléfono de la impresión.

- Lo que escuchaste, así que ven- fue cortada por el tono de colgar del teléfono. Jade cortó la llamada para salir corriendo hacia el garaje a buscar su moto, una Harley Davidson VRSCDX Night Rod Special, para llegar lo más rápido al hospital.

Al llegar a las puertas del edificio, dejó la moto y se dirigió corriendo hacia la recepción para pedir información sobre su esposa.

- ¡Por favor, dígame algo sobre la paciente del cuarto 582! – gritó a la recepcionista, chocando con el escritorio debido a que venía corriendo. 582 había sido su número de habitación desde hace un año.

- Cálmate niña. No le puedo dar información de ningún paciente a menos que- ¡oiga! ¡¿A dónde va!? – gritó la recepcionista al ver a Jade salir corriendo rumbo a la habitación sin importarle lo que le dijera esa mujer.

La pelinegra se sabía el camino de memoria, por lo cual llegar no fue ningún problema. Vio a sus suegros hablar con un médico lo cual aprovechó para entrar rápido al cuarto y la vio. Con sus ojos color chocolate abiertos después de tanto tiempo, sentada en la cama de hospital en la que ha estado durmiendo por un año.

- Jade, espera. – dice David, tomando uno de los hombros de su nuera.

Pero a ella no le importó y se abalanzó a abrazar a Tori.

- Oh por Dios, ¡Tori estas bien! – comenzó a darle besos por toda la cara. – Creía que jamás volvería a ver tus hermosos ojos o escuchar tu voz o… estar contigo otra vez… - dice en un susurro mientras pegaba su frente con la de su novia y la veía profundamente a los ojos, mientras que de los suyos caían lágrimas de felicidad, por lo que no vio la cara de confusión de la latina.

- Aamm… tú… - empezó a decir Tori mientras alejaba un poco a Jade de su rostro - ¿quién eres?

**Fin**

* * *

**Jajajajajaja si lo se, soy una malota xD**

**Sorry si no les gustó el final, pero quería que sea algo triste y trágico pos... porque... no se :v pero a mi me gustó como quedo y si quieren mentarme la madre por esto dejen review ;)**


End file.
